


Tops and Bottoms

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a child, Bottoming, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, He gets tainted, Hickeys, Humor, I used to have a bunk bed, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Topping, and kicking the top bunker when you were on the bottom, bunk beds, falling off of top bunks, forgot that, makes my whole body hurt in reminder of all those bruises, such lovely memories, those were the better days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Aang is super confused.Everyone keeps talking about topping and bottoming.He just wanted the damn bunk bed, he didn’t get why poeple were complaining on who got top or bottom.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 216





	Tops and Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MAGSCR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAGSCR/gifts).



> GUYS DO YOU RELAIZE HOW LONG ITS BEEN SINCE I POSTED
> 
> FUCKING FOREVER
> 
> ALSO
> 
> MAGSCR
> 
> I WAS GOING TO GIFY THIS TO YOU
> 
> BUT THEN FORGPT TO TAG IT
> 
> IM SO SORRY

Aang was confused.

He had heard Katara joke about Zuko bottoming and Sokka topping.

Toph had agreed, saying Zuko was nothing more than, ‘a virgin mistress who was tainted by a doofus.’

Zuko had flushed and protested he wasn’t but in the end, he grumbled and admitted he was.

Soak just looked super smug the whole time.

Aang remembered the realization dawn on Katara’s face as she grabbed Zuko’s scarf and pulled it off.

Toph simply touched one of the several bruises on Zuko’s neck and figured it out.

Everyone had burst out into laughter but Aang.

He didn’t get it.

Why would someone complain about bottoming?

So he finally brought it up today.

“Ok, why do you guys keep complaining about topping or bottoming? I would be lucky just to have a bunk bed,” Aang sulks.

Everyone’s dead silent.

Even Toph.

Which was surprising.

The blind girl wasn’t one to stay quiet.

And she followed through with that when she broke the silence.

“I’m gonna tell him,” Toph says grinning.

“Don’t you dare,” Zuko threatens.

When Aang finally figures out what it means, he can’t look any of his friends in the eye for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
